The present disclosure relates to an image reading device for reading an image from a document sheet, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
An image reading device for reading an image from a document sheet using an image reading portion fixed at a predetermined position on a conveying route of the document sheet, is known. The image reading portion is an imaging element such as, for example, a CIS (Contact Image Sensor). In this type of image reading device, color reference data to be used for shading correction executed on image data read from the document sheet is set based on image data read from a color reference plate disposed opposingly to the image reading portion.